Design and control of robotic systems is inherently complex. Existing methods and system for robotic process control typically require translation or compilation of visual based objects. There are approximately fifteen hundred different programming languages in the world. For those individuals that are roboticists it can be very difficult and time consuming to ascertain which languages to learn in order to accomplish their desired career objectives. Determining which computer language is the most preferred is often skew by the discipline and the desired task. Electrical engineers may have a need for command of one language but this language would not be suitable for an individual who is an industrial robotic technician. Additionally cognitive roboticists will require yet an alternate language to accomplish their desired requirements. Ultimately the programming language an individual needs to learn is dependent on what type of application is being developed and what system is being utilized.
One further problem with robotic control system is that most robot manufacturers have developed their own proprietary language. While some of these languages have foundations in conventional languages such as Pascal, an individual must still learn the nuances of the proprietary language in order to be proficient with a particular manufacturer's language.
Accordingly, there is a need for robotic process control system that includes a language that utilizes conventional written language statements such as but not limited to English which function from final creation to actual implementation. The present invention facilitates an improved design, implementation, verification and validation for a broader scope of individuals without the requirement of proficiency in a specific computer language.